The present invention relates to combine harvesters (hereinafter referred to as "combines") and more particularly to a deflector which is operable to direct the flow of crop residue material emanating through the discharge hood of the combine either into a crop residue treating device or onto the ground.
It is common practice to attach a crop residue treating device, such as, a straw chopper, a straw spreader or similar device, to the straw discharge hood of a combine for treating the residue material prior to discharge of the same over the ground. Some operators prefer to use straw choppers which chop the straw into small pieces, whereas others use straw spreaders that scatter the straw in a wide pattern behind the combine. Generally, these treating devices are used to prevent later tillage problems. However, in some circumstances, straw choppers and spreaders or like devices are not required or even desired, such as is the case where the operator desires to bale or otherwise collect the residue straw material. In such a situation, it is preferable that the straw be discharged directly on the ground into a windrow.
Thus, it was the customary practice for the operator in the past to remove the straw chopper or other attachment from the combine when he wanted to windrow and collect the straw and to attach the chopper when he wanted to chop the straw. This operation generally required more than one man in that such attachments are heavy and bulky.
Various attempts have been made heretofore to eliminate this attachment/detachment operation by mounting the straw chopper (treating device) to the combine in such manner that it could be moved between an "in-use" operative position and an "out-of-use" inoperative position without detaching the chopper from the combine. Such attempts are described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,690,359 and 3,712,309.
These prior art attempts to solve the problems are cumbersome, complicated in structure and costly, yet alone, being an inconvenience to the operator which is both time consuming and tiring.